The Day After
by PJayKeller
Summary: Continues directly from My Kind Of Happily Ever After. The M rated conclusion. Ronon/Keller


Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

It was still dark in Jennifer's quarters when Ronon woke. Carefully untangling himself from the sleeping woman beside him, he slipped from the bed grabbing his clothes on the way to her bathroom. Setting the lights as low as possible he dressed quickly, intent on leaving before he woke her, knowing that she needed the sleep. Silently he padded back to her, pulled the blanket higher over her nearly naked body and dropped a light kiss on her forehead, before exiting her room and heading for John Sheppard's quarters.

Activating the door chime, he leant against the wall and waited for his friend and team leader to appear. The door opened within seconds and Sheppard emerged wearing his trademark black T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Ready?" asked Ronon.

"Yeah. You wanna run or spar?"

"Both" replied Ronon "but run first".

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Didn't you get enough exercise off world, these last few days?"

"Not that kind".

"Oh?" queried Sheppard, with a grin.

Ronon returned the look. "Not that kind either. It wasn't really safe where we were. Lady Manonne ... well, lets just say that she couldn't be trusted. In the wrong mood, I'm sure she'd have had us killed without a second thought".

"And now that you're back...?" Sheppard left the question hanging.

Ronon looked steadily at him. "Is it safe here, now that the Walters woman is dead?"

"As safe as it can be, I guess. McKay and Zelenka are going to go through her quarters in a little while – we sealed them last night after the two of you left the party. Nice exit, by the way. Nobody who was there will be in any doubt how things stand between the pair of you. Anyhow, Carter's arranging a briefing for 11:00 hours to discuss whatever they find – you and the Doc should be there, if only to put your minds at rest about the danger".

"And the other thing?" Ronon asked, cryptically.

"In hand" was the short reply.

"Good. Then let's run".

Ronon set off down the corridor, Sheppard close behind him as they headed out on one of their usual routes. Running on Atlantis was one of Ronon's few real pleasures and something that he had greatly missed while being held captive – it gave him time to think, time when he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. Consequently he and Sheppard had agreed early on, to run in silence, only talking when they took a water break. After completing only one circuit, Sheppard called a halt and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" he panted, hands on his knees.

"Maybe" Ronon conceded.

"How about leaving the sparring 'til later then?" Sheppard was not looking forward to a session with an obviously hyper Satedan - after all he could get hurt and he didn't think Doc Keller was going to be around to stitch him up.

"What time is it?" Ronon asked.

Sheppard checked his watch. "05:20 hours".

"Okay. I've got about 30 minutes – plenty of time for a reasonable workout before I need to get back".

"Get back to where?" Sheppard was determined to find out if his hunch as to where Ronon had spent the night was correct, knowing that he hadn't been in his own quarters because he'd checked.

"You know where. Will it cause trouble for her with Earth, if she and I are together?" Ronon asked eventually, as they made their way towards the gym.

"It shouldn't, but if it does we'll deal with it, okay".

"And what about here?"

"Here there are going to be some unhappy ladies because she's got you and they haven't, plus a few men who probably thought they might have a chance with her. But, having said that, I don't think there will be any actual trouble. I'm presuming that you're going to be taking the kids?"

"Yeah. They need a proper home and family – Jennifer says we can give them that. She wants them to be with us".

"You sound surprised" stated Sheppard.

"I shouldn't be, should I?"

"No. It's just the way she is – compassionate".

The pair walked together in silence for a while, coming at last to the predictably - considering the time - empty gym. As they sparred, the rest of Atlantis started to wake and go about their daily business.

Jennifer woke slowly, her brain still befuddled from the strong painkillers she had been given the night before. Even in her current state though, she knew that something was missing and as she struggled into a sitting position, she realised that at least one of those things was her clothes, or her dress at any rate. Looking around her room, she spotted it, folded neatly over the back of her big comfy armchair.

Gradually she began to remember the events of the previous night – Ronon taking her to the party, Christine Walters lunging at him and her own fist connecting with the woman's jaw. Then the news that she'd died on the way to the holding cell and finally Ronon escorting her to the Infirmary to have her hand seen to.

'Oh God' she thought 'and then there was THE kiss – in front of both Colonels and probably half of those living on the base. Okay, so Ronon must have brought me back here, but did he stay?'

She looked around again, but could see no evidence of her warrior, nothing to indicate whether he was the one who had undressed her or not.

"Damn, where is he?" she whispered to herself, as her eyes alighted on her alarm clock.

Discovering the time gave her the clue she needed as to Ronon's whereabouts – he nearly always ran and/or sparred with Sheppard in the early morning before their duties interfered.

Dragging herself into the bathroom, she decided a nice hot shower might wake her up properly and stepping out of her panties, she braced herself using her right hand, which she found to be a huge mistake. The pain shot through it and Jennifer had to bite back a cry. Holding it gingerly, she stood under the hot spray and closed her eyes, letting the water stream down her face and body for several minutes.

Jennifer tried to pour enough shampoo into her left palm to wash her hair, but her right hand refused to co-operate – she just couldn't hold the bottle.

Which was unceremoniously whipped away from her by one large hand even as its partner snaked around her waist, holding her upright as she stumbled forward and let out a shriek.

"Easy Doc, it's only me" Ronon growled in her ear.

"Jeeze Ronon, stop sneaking up on me like that" she cried, as she turned in his arms resting her head against his chest.

His naked chest she noted, as she glanced down, closing her eyes again.

'Oh oh' she thought 'naked everything. Should have guessed that really, being in the shower an' all. Mustn't blush ... mustn't blush. Please God, don't let me blush – he'll think I'm crazy'.

"What are you thinking Jennifer?" he whispered against her lips.

Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she blurted out. "I can't believe I'm still embarrassed by all this. I thought by now I'd..."

Ronon didn't let her finish her sentence, his lips gently brushing hers, gradually increasing the pressure as she responded to him. Dropping the shampoo bottle back on the tray, he pulled her flush against him, his hands on her hips.

"I like how you react to me, I always have" he murmured into her hair.

Jennifer cleared her throat and opened her eyes. "So what... what happens now?" she stuttered.

Ronon gently tugged her hair, forcing her head back so that he could look in her eyes.

"What do you want to happen?" he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered back "I want you to love me, make me yours. Only not here... in the shower. With my luck I'd probably slip and break something. Please don't laugh at me, but what I really want right now, is to wash my hair and I can't – my hand hurts... and I feel like such a baby... "

Ronon chuckled. "Come here then and show me how much of this stuff to use".

Ronon's gentle washing of her hair was so sensual and relaxing that Jen almost fell asleep on her feet, it was only his quick reflexes that kept her from falling on her ass.

"You could make a fortune from that talent on Earth, you know" she said dreamily, her eyes drifting shut yet again as he proceeded to rinse, condition and rinse again.

Not understanding quite what she meant but resolving to ask Marie – his encyclopaedia of all things Jennifer – at the first opportunity, he walked her out of the shower cubicle and wrapped her in a huge blue fluffy towel, before picking her up and depositing her gently on her bed. Drying himself quickly, he found another towel for her hair and sat down, pulling her to him so that he could dry it.

Wondering if she had actually gone to sleep as her eyes were still shut, he laid her down and made to get off the bed, but stopped dead when her tiny hand snagged his wrist.

"Please don't leave" she whispered.

"Okay".

He slid down beside her, turning onto his side so that he could watch as he ran his fingers along her collarbone just above the towel.

Jennifer shivered.

"Open your eyes Jennifer. Let me see what you're so afraid of".

Her eyes shot open and he could clearly see how tense she was. "I'm not... well yes alright, I'm a bit scared... you're ... kinda big and I just... I just need to relax a bit".

"We don't have to do this now, you know. We can wait until you feel ready... unless you have changed your mind about us" he said sadly, with just a hint of fear in his voice.

"No never" Jen cried as she turned to face him, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down to her. "I do want you... now".

"Good" he chuckled "'cause I don't think I'd have been able to wait very long before I had to go and hurt somebody".

Jen gave a nervous little laugh. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and things became deadly serious. Slowly he pulled the edges of the towel away from her breasts, baring her body to his hungry eyes. Jennifer could feel herself getting hotter by the second under his scrutiny, and as Ronon licked his lips she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"No" he said hoarsely "keep them open. The other man... what was his name?"

"Why?" Jennifer whispered, keeping her eyes locked on Ronon. When he said nothing just kept staring at her, she breathed out the name "Peter".

Ronon raised himself above her, his mouth hovering just above hers as he murmured "Did he kiss you like this?"

The second Jennifer opened her mouth to reply, his tongue was inside, twisting with hers as he kissed her passionately. As he lifted away, she shook her head.

"Good. And did he do this?" His lips moved across the line of her jaw to her neck and throat, nipping and sucking, leaving little red marks in their wake.

Again she shook her head, unable to speak.

Nudging her knees apart, he moved back to kneel between them before skimming his fingers over her hardened nipples. "What about this?" He whispered as his hands first stroked and then gently kneaded her breasts, before his mouth replaced his fingers around a nipple, suckling like a hungry infant. And when he'd finished with the first, he moved to its twin and repeated his attentions.

By the time he returned to her mouth, Jennifer was almost sobbing.

"Did he love you like that, Jennifer?" Ronon growled "with his hands and his mouth".

"No" she cried.

"Good. It'll save me hunting him down and killing him. I want to be the only one to have touched you that way" he growled again, sounding more possessive than Jen could ever remember him being.

After taking her mouth with a gentleness that was totally at odds with his words, he started to kiss his way down her body until he reached the heat between her legs. Spreading them wide, he ran his fingertips up and down her inner thighs as Jennifer's hips bucked. Dipping his head he slowly licked her once over her folds, grinning at her strangled 

shriek. Spreading her lower lips with his fingers, he proceeded to lick her thoroughly before his tongue delved inside to taste, his thumb rubbing her swollen clit as she thrashed about.

Replacing his tongue with one long finger he moved up her body so that he could watch her come apart as he slowly fingered her, adding a second only when he was sure that she was ready. Slipping his free hand under her head he lifted her up as he felt her start to orgasm, swallowing her scream of pleasure even as her nails dug into his biceps.

He held her shaking body tightly until she started to come down from her incredible high, then laid her down gently and positioned himself at her sopping wet entrance, slowly inching his way inside her. Her eyes, which had been drifting shut, flew open and she reached for his hands, threading their fingers together.

"Ronon... I... I lied, but please, please don't stop" Jennifer begged, just as he came to the barrier that he had been 95 percent certain that he would encounter.

"I know" he whispered, covering her mouth with his as he thrust hard, burying himself in her oh-so tight sheath. "You okay?" he asked gruffly.

At her nod and whispered "yeah", he began to move slowly in and out in an easy rhythm, until Jennifer began to move with him, hesitantly at first and he started to increase the pace of his thrusts. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go even deeper. As he felt his own release approaching he freed one hand, reaching down between their bodies to gently rub and pinch her aching clit sending her over the edge a second time, crying his name. He followed her seconds later groaning as he collapsed onto her, Jen wrapping her arms around his neck as he tried to move off her.

"Don't go" she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just don't want to crush you" he murmured as he flipped them so that she was nearly lying on his chest. "Why Jennifer? Why did you let me believe...?"

Jen shifted and would have rolled off him but his arm around her waist held her tightly against him.

"Oh no you don't" he growled in her ear "You're not running away from me again. I just want to know why, but I'll wait 'til you're ready to tell me. But just so you know – I'm glad that I was your first. You've given me something so incredibly special – I don't have the words to tell you how I feel".

Jen lifted her head and not seeing the disappointment on his face that she had expected, tried to explain her lie.

"I did say it was a disasterous sexual experience, remember. Peter WAS supposed to screw me and he did... well he did get it in me... just. But when he found out I was a virgin he said he couldn't go through with it. It wasn't right for me to lose my virginity for a dare, especially when he felt nothing for me. So the pair of us made up a story that we had... you know, done the deed. I was scared that you wouldn't want me if you knew I hadn't been with anyone before. A lot of men are like that, you see".

When Ronon didn't say anything Jennifer dropped her eyes, sure that yet again she'd screwed everything up.

"For somebody as bright as you are, sometimes you have some really dumb ideas Doc" he said, chuckling. "It seems to me that you've got an awful lot of catching up to do".

"Catching up?" she queried.

"Yeah, there's" and he whispered in her ear "and then there's" another whisper "and of course we can..." He laughed as Jennifer's whole body flushed.

"You're..." she began, completely flustered by what he'd said.

"I'm yours. You're mine. That's all that matters from now on" was his heartfelt declaration.

"'Kay" Jen whispered as she snuggled down. "Can we start catching up now?"

"As much as I would like that, we have to get ready to see Col. Carter at 11:00 hours. Rodney's checking that woman's room – we need to know what he's found. You need to go to the Infirmary and let them check your hand and there's all your staff to see. You'll need to check that nobody's contracted life threatening illnesses while we've been gone and..." he grinned.

"Okay, okay I get the picture – work before play and all that".

"Well when you're in charge... But there's something more important than all that to do first".

"Let me guess, breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

"Breakfast" he agreed. "Will you come with me?"

"You do realise, that they're all going to know, don't you. I mean they'll take one look at me and know that I've been thoroughly..."

"Fucked" he finished, unable to stop laughing as she blushed bright red. "So what if they do know. It's not as though they haven't been expecting it for weeks".

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to all this 'team' thing, that you seem to have. Alright let's get ready – but you've got to promise, no details".

Twenty minutes later Ronon and Jennifer collected their breakfast trays and headed over to the table occupied by Sheppard and Teyla.

"Hey Doc. How's the hand?" Sheppard asked with a smirk.

"Sore Colonel, but I suppose that's the price you pay for decking somebody".

"True, very true. Unless of course it's your boyfriend we're talking about – he never gets hurt doing it".

Jen tried her best not to react to Sheppard's use of the term 'boyfriend', but she couldn't stop the barest hint of a smile from appearing.

"Aha yes, definitely a reaction there. Come on Doc, tell us everything".

"John" admonished Teyla, cuffing him round the back of the head.

"What? Okay Doc don't tell us everything, but tell us something. We're dying of suspense here".

"We just want you to be happy Jennifer" Teyla said, as diplomatic as ever.

"I am Teyla". Jennifer risked a glance at Ronon who was grinning wickedly at her. Unable to stop her own wide smile, she added "Very, very happy".

"There, you see Doc. You told us everything we needed to know, without actually saying anything" Sheppard laughed.

"Okay Colonel, you win. Happy now?" Jen asked, shaking her head.

"Leave her be Sheppard – at least for now" laughed Ronon. "She needs time to get used to all this".

Jennifer turned to him. "Don't you start. Just because you and I are... together now, it doesn't exempt you from all those nice big needles I've got stored away in the Infirmary. So watch it, buster".

"Yes ma'am". Sheppard and Ronon just managed to get the words out before they collapsed laughing.

"When they are in this mood, I have found it best to ignore them completely" Teyla told Jennifer. "When you are ready, I will walk with you to the Infirmary".

"And I'll meet you both there before we have to see Col. Carter" added Ronon still chuckling.

The rest of breakfast passed in relative peace with Ronon and Jennifer giving the other two further insights into their off world adventures. When they'd done, the two women headed to the Infirmary while Sheppard and Ronon joined Major Lorne on a special mission.

Dr Sharpe checked Jennifer's hand, confirmed that nothing was broken and advised her to take a few days off, which Jennifer reluctantly agreed to, but only after she had personally checked all the logs for the days that she'd been absent. She was pleased to find that it had been very quiet with hardly any injuries – she wondered if there was a direct 

correlation between that and the fact that Ronon had been away from Atlantis. She discovered that Marie had already done the drugs inventory that she had planned for the following day and concluded that she might just as well take her doctor's advice, seeing as there didn't appear to be anything that she needed to do.

Thinking of Marie reminded her that she hadn't seen the children since the previous day. Making her way over to where Dr Mills was examining Teyla, Jennifer told her that she would be back shortly, once she'd checked that they were okay.

"I believe Major Lorne and Marie were taking them on a tour of the city this morning" Teyla said, hurriedly.

"Oh, okay then. Have you seen them since we got back? I feel awful that I left them with Marie last night, I should have picked them up after the party".

"I would imagine that you had other things on your mind".

Teyla was probing to find out how far things had progressed between Ronon and herself, Jennifer was sure of it.

"Yeah" she smiled. "I guess you could say that".

"And?"

Leaning in close to her friend, she whispered "And yeah, now I know what I've been missing all these years".

"I am glad. You deserve..." Teyla started to say.

"Umm, what do you deserve I wonder?" growled a low voice in Jennifer's ear, as a pair of strong, sexy arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against a warm, hard body.

Tipping her head back to look in Ronon's eyes, she murmured "You. I deserve you".

"Good" he replied, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead before adding "McKay will be waiting for us. Are you two ready?"

After telling her staff to contact her if she was needed for anything, Jennifer joined the other two as they wandered along to Col. Carter's briefing in the main conference room.

When they arrived, Sheppard, McKay and Zelenka were already there and as they took their seats Col Carter arrived with Major Lorne, both of them talking in whispers.

Col. Carter took her seat and said "Okay Rodney, give us some good news for a change".

"Right, yes... well the news is sort of mixed. Christine Walters was most definitely a certified nut-case – at least she was when she did this. Her room was full of pages and pages of rantings against the both of you" he said, looking in Ronon and Jennifer's direction "but her computer was, for the most part, rational. She was still angry but it was a more controlled type. I'm no psychiatrist, but it looks to me as though she had a split personality".

"Okay" interrupted Jennifer "but why did she do it? I mean, I didn't even know her!"

"Take your pick. Radek and I have just spent the last three hours going over this stuff, and to be honest even we're not sure of the real reason. First off, you're a woman – she seemed to have a problem with women in authority. Second, you're beautiful – she was plain by any standards", at this Ronon growled at McKay "Hey don't have a go at me, I'm just telling you what she wrote. Third, for some reason she had a fixation on your boyfriend", Jen blushed and hid her face in her hands, everybody else grinned, smirked or just outright laughed out loud, "and she was miffed because he had his eye on you and not her. She also had a thing for Dr Thomas which was probably a 'real thing' if you know what I mean".

"No".

"No what?"

"No, I don't know what you mean, McKay" said Ronon, losing what little patience he had left.

"Calm down. He means that they were like you and Jennifer" explained Sheppard. "Okay, so I'm guessing she blames the pair of you for the capture of Thomas and his removal from Atlantis. That alone has got to have made her mad enough to do something crazy".

Carter looked at Rodney. "So was she a member of the Trust as well as him?"

"It doesn't look like it. Thomas set up her computer system for her so that it was independent of the Atlantis system, which is why it's been so difficult to track down the origin of the e-mails". Rodney glanced over at Jennifer apologetically.

"So is that it?" Jennifer looked hopefully at the others. "No more bad guys – well apart from Michael and the Wraith, as well as all the other Pegasus types who want us dead?"

Radek looked at Carter, who shrugged as she turned to Rodney asking the same question.

Rodney sighed. "As far as we can tell, yes that's it. But for God's sake, don't take it as gospel. There's always a chance of somebody else having slipped through".

"Okay". Carter stood. "Dr Keller, you're going to need a few days for your hand to recover – so consider yourself on sick leave. Col. Sheppard, you and your team haven't got any missions planned so you're on standby for the next three days. I suggest you all make the most of your time off" she grinned, looking straight at Jennifer as she spoke, before dismissing them all.

As Ronon talked with Sheppard and Teyla, Rodney wandered over to Jennifer looking slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry" he began. "I really wanted to be able to tell you that it was all over, completely with no chance of any more Trust members here. But these people, they cover their tracks very well".

"Don't worry about it Rodney. I have a feeling that somebody's going to be watching over me from now on".

"Oh God, he's been doing that for ages" Rodney exclaimed, patting her on the shoulder and then whispering "Have fun" in her ear, before joining Sheppard and Teyla in leaving.

"So what happens now?" Jennifer was apprehensive as she looked up at Ronon from where she was perched on the edge of the large circular table.

Coming to stand directly in front of her, he took hold of both her hands and squeezed gently.

"What did McKay whisper?"

Blushing furiously Jennifer mumbled "He said to have fun".

"Well, why don't we follow his advice. We'll go to Marie's and get the children and then you can inspect our new quarters".

"Okay" said Jen absently as Ronon tugged her off the table and against him, bending to kiss her softly.

Straightening, he wrapped his arm around her waist and keeping her close to his side, they started on their way to Marie's quarters. With no warning, Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks.

"OUR new quarters?" she queried. "When did you arrange that?"

"Is it okay that I did?" Ronon was suddenly worried that maybe he'd moved too fast and that Jennifer wasn't quite ready for this major step.

"I told you that I wanted us to be a family when we were back in the Palace and I meant it. I was just wondering when you'd had the time to sort out things".

Ronon breathed a sigh of relief. "I spoke to Sheppard last night before the party and Lorne, Marie, the kids and a dozen Marines have been getting things ready all morning. All that needs to be moved are your possessions".

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's round up those Marines and move my stuff".

Ronon grinned as he activated the door chimes of the room they'd stopped by, conveniently situated close to the Infirmary Jen noted.

"I lied" Ronon whispered, as the door slid open revealing Marie, Lorne, Penta and Kazy "your things are already here".

"Hey Doc, great new digs you've got here. Why don't you come inside and check them out, instead of standing there with your mouth open". Lorne couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face as he spoke.

"Jennifer" yelled Kazy as she launched herself at the doctor "come and see my room". Grabbing Jennifer's hand she pulled her off in the direction of what was obviously her bedroom. "I don't have to share it with Penta, isn't that great?" she babbled "and Evan says we can get stuff from Earth to brighten it up. And I've got my own little desk and chair and a computer and Marie's been showing us how to use it and everything".

Jennifer's other hand was suddenly grabbed by Penta who was just as excited as his sister.

"Look I've got a computer too and we've got places to put our clothes and I'm going to start my own collection of knives like Ronon and I'll be able to keep them here and...""

"And Ronon and I will talk about that first". Jennifer gave Ronon a disapproving stare.

"Don't blame me it wasn't my idea, it was his". Ronon grinned.

"All his own idea?"

"Nearly" admitted Ronon.

"Come on kids, let's go to lunch" called Marie.

"Yeah" agreed Lorne "I think your 'parents' are about to have their first fight".

Kazy's little face fell and she looked as though she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Kazy, it's okay sweet" Jennifer said softly as she picked up the child, "Uncle Evan's just being silly, Ronon and I aren't going to fight".

"You're not?" she whispered.

"Of course not. Now you go to lunch and then you've got school this afternoon, right". Kazy nodded. "Okay, so I'll come and pick you up when you finish and we can all have dinner together in the Mess Hall. How's that?"

Handing Kazy over to Marie, she leaned in close to Evan and muttered "You do know that you're going to end up paying for that remark one of these days, don't you?"

Lorne just grinned at her. "Have fun this afternoon Doc, while you've got the place to yourselves" he said, as the four of them left Ronon and Jennifer alone at last.

"So, do you like the quarters?" Ronon asked coming to stand behind her.

"Yeah" she replied distractedly, as she moved around the room looking in drawers and closets. "Umm Ronon" she said quietly "Please tell me... you know, that it wasn't the Marines who moved my stuff" thinking of all the new sexy lacy undies she'd had buried at the bottom of her drawer, just waiting for the right moment to come out to play.

"Only the furniture. Carter and Marie did your clothes and personal items".

Jennifer breathed a huge sigh of relief and relaxed, at least until he added "Of course, Marie did mention some very hot..."

Whirling round to face him, the tell tale blush already starting, she muttered "It's a conspiracy, that's what it is".

Crossing swiftly to her, Ronon grinned as he took hold of her hand, tugging her to him.

"I'm going to get to see you in all your 'things' soon enough Jennifer" he growled before unzipping her jacket and slipping it off, dropping it on the floor where it was quickly joined by her T-shirt and bra. "But at the moment, I'd rather see you in nothing".

Jennifer closed her eyes as Ronon nuzzled her neck before his lips captured hers, kissing, nibbling and sucking. She was so lost in the feelings he was creating, that she never even noticed when, lips still locked with hers, he scooped her up 

and carried her to the extra large bed that McKay had somehow found. Depositing her gently in the middle, he quickly stripped her of the rest of her clothes and his own, before joining her.

"Hope you remembered to lock the door" she murmured dreamily, as Ronon lifted her so that she was astride his hips, his hands drifting upwards from her waist to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing her sensitive nipples as she gave a moan of pleasure.

"We have the whole afternoon to ourselves and nothing and nobody is going to disturb us".

"Good. 'Cause I'm really ready to start that 'catching up' you mentioned earlier... as long as you'll tell me what to do to make you happy as well".

"I'm already happy – I've finally got you where I want you" he said seriously.

"You know what I mean". Jennifer giggled, then gave a shriek as Ronon flipped her onto her back, positioning himself above her.

"Yes, I know what you mean and I will... later. Now though it's my turn to make you happy".

"I am... very happy". Jennifer reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. "So, how about we start having some of that fun that everybody keeps telling me to have" she whispered against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah".

As Ronon slid gently into her welcoming body and started to move in time with her, Jennifer's last thought before sinking into mindless ecstasy, was that sometimes fairy tales really did happen and dreams did come true.

The End.


End file.
